


stay in my arms (if you dare)

by SavageNutella46



Series: Maribat One-Shots [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/M, I just had this idea and needed to write it out, I worked on this instead of my other fics, Identity Reveal, Kissing, Resurrected Jason Todd, So beware, Tim Drake Needs a Break, dont get mad I’ll go back to working on them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25835614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavageNutella46/pseuds/SavageNutella46
Summary: Marinette has been abandoned by nearly everyone she has ever met. Her mother, her father, her only friend. She doesn’t need anyone else.Insert a resurrected Jason Todd.One-shot, my take on a Catgirl!Marinette.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Maribat One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882840
Comments: 23
Kudos: 391





	stay in my arms (if you dare)

**Author's Note:**

> I literally love this. It’s my baby. Please treat it with respect and care.

The wind howled steadily against her windowpane, the rain slithered down the glass, trying to find any crack to slip in and find the solace of a warm room.

Marinette scowled. That rain wouldn’t find any fucking solace in her ratty apartment. It was a one bed one bath kind of deal, containing shitty couches with rips in them and springy twin beds, but that was how Marinette liked it. While others found every little problem with her apartment, pointing out dusty floors and moldy cabinets, she found warmth and nostalgia.

Nostalgia from her life before Jason. Before the fucker had to go and get himself killed by that damn clown, and before she met Selina.

Selina Kyle.

Selina Kyle was many things, a mentor, a crazy cat lady who loved to steal shiny jewelry. She was many things, but a mom, she was not.

No, Sabine was her mother. Before her mother was killed by her father.

Her father, somehow, had planted a bomb inside their quaint bakery while Marinette was at school in kindergarten and blew the fucker up.

Blew her mother up.

Marinette grew up on the streets, a street kid. She quickly learned who to steal from and who not to steal from. How to survive.

She had needed to learn how to survive because her parents did not teach her. They did not provide her with what she needed to survive, nor did they provide her with anything but the bare necessities.

Necessities being her existence, absolutely nothing more.

Marinette cursed them every hour of the day, everyday, and while her mother had been decent, she hadn’t been there. No, she was dead. She assumed her father was dead too, probably got on some mafia bosses nerves after not delivering.

Some bastard he was.

Selina Kyle was not her mother, but she was the closest thing she had to some kind of guardian, and for that, she was thankful.

Selina took her in and trained her to become Catgirl. Catwoman’s sidekick. Marinette trained long and hard to prove she was worthy of Selina’s time and effort, despite the constant reassurance.

Marinette hadn’t been around for the first Robin, but she had been around for the second.She had been around to ruffle his feathers and throw him around enough to distract him and Batman from the task at hand.

Task being robbery, courtesy of Catwoman and Catgirl.

She had even revealed her identity to him, before he left to travel the world and find his mother.

She wasn’t enough? She didn’t see the hype in mothers. They weren’t even that nice. She thought she was enough for him.

His death was a stark, reoccurring reminder that she wasn’t enough for anyone.

That was then, when he was still alive. They had formed some kind of friendship, sitting together on rooftops while Catwoman and Batman danced around each other, talking, and laughing.

She missed laughing with him.

This is now. She was now Misty, a solo antihero. She sometimes partnered with Catwoman and by extension, Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn, but she was usually on her own.

Now, Batman has another Robin, but he wasn’t her Robin. He wasn’t Jason Todd. He was Tim Drake. Tim Drake was like her little brother.

She loved to fool around with him, but it wasn’t as deep or romantic as what she had with Jason.

Platonic, as some would say. She loved him platonically, and he loved her platonically. They were good friends, one of Marinette’s best.

Not like she had any for him to compete with.

Marinette loved her ratty apartment. She could absolutely afford a more expensive and nice apartment, but she simply did not want one.

Instead, her extra money went to the girls working on the streets, and more importantly, the kids living on the streets.

She cared for them the way she wished someone had cared for her when she was a street kid. She gave them food, blankets, and money.

Even if she did want a nice apartment, she wouldn’t be able to buy one without not being able to care for the people she cared about most.

She zipped up her leather suit. It had a silver belt that contained knives, ropes, and gadgets that she used for her Misty persona. She wore black laced-up boots that covered up to her mid-calf, and tinted goggles, much like Selina wore.

Unlike her mentor, she left her long midnight hair to flow with the wind, a symbol of her carefree persona. There was her signature weapon choice of escrima sticks attached to her belt.

She also wore cat ears, because she had to keep up with the cat theme somehow.

She slapped on her black gloves and slipped out the window, virtually silent. Leaping between rooftops, she found the van she was looking for.

She had been hanging around in the shadows, waiting for an opportunity to catch the disturbing person kidnapping the girls and boys working on the streets and making them into dolls.

The very girls and boys she set out to protect and look out for were being kidnapped and killed. She snarled in thought, finding a good stake-out spot.

The van was not moving, waiting for the perfect opportunity and time to snatch and kill one of her girls.

She was waiting, too.

“Gonna have to do better than that, fucker.” She whispered to no one.

She worked alone most of the time. There was usually no one to share her thoughts with anyway.

She grinned with her sharp teeth and the rim of her goggles shined in the moonlight from where she was crouched, like a cat stalking its prey.

“You stalking that van, too?” A clearly masculine, yet distorted voice rang out behind her. She didn’t flinch, for she was aware of the presence behind her from when he set foot on the rooftop.

“Of course. Someone’s gotta protect the girls.” She snarked, sneaking a look behind her.

Red Hood. A red helmet covered his head. He was wearing a brown leather jacket and black baggy jeans, but had a red bat symbol on his chest.

“You with Batsy?” He stalked closer, silently crouching down beside her and studying the white van.

She could hear the distaste and anger in his distorted voice when he growled out his answer. “ _Hell, no_.” He turned to face her. She smirked. “You been stalking that van for long?”

“What, you gonna help me? Get lost, granny. I’ve got it covered.” She returned to her angry expression, trying to spot the van, but it was gone.

“Shit!” She stood in surprise and Red Hood followed in pursuit. She glared up at him through her goggles, even though he couldn’t see her eyes. “You made me lose him, bastard!”

“It turned left.” She hopped to the direction, and alas, spotted the van speeding down Park Row and to the right. She sprinted, ignoring the man following in her steps in favor of tailing the van.

She tailed the van for well over thirty minutes, into the slightly wealthier areas of Gotham, and finally into an abandoned part of the outskirts of the city.

“You always follow vans into unknown parts of the city?” Red Hood chimed in from somewhere beside her.

She flashed her pointy teeth at him in a grin. “None of this city is unknown to me, Hood.” Hood grunted and she turned her attention back to the van.

An abandoned warehouse. The van drove into an abandoned warehouse with tall, spiky gates surrounding it.

Nothing she couldn’t handle, though.

She finally stopped and slinked down the side of the building where no one except Hood could see her.

“Going in now.” Red Hood nodded and she flipped into the entrance and squared her shoulders.

“You always this showy?” You always ask stupid questions in this format?

“Stop talking.”

“Yes ma’am.”

She spotted a man in a dark cloak that looked like the Grim Reaper but with snakes for hair dragging in one of the girls she looked after, unconscious.

She hoped they were just unconscious. She shivered in disgust and Red Hood turned to her.

“Are you okay?” She nodded and turned back to Dollhouse. She was thankful that Hood didn’t press any further.

She snapped one time to alert him that she was going in and jumped off the railing they were spying from.

Dollhouse was alerted of her presence from the moment her heels clacked onto the floor, but didn’t turn around.

“Misty.” She grinned toothily and pulled out her escrima sticks as he turned around to face her, still carrying a girl in stylish bootleg jeans.

She knew that girl. Lil Mackayla. It made her all the more angry.

“Glad to know you recognize me. Was it the heels, or the fact you know I’ve been watching you for the past week?” She drawled and circled him, stopping when she was directly in front of him.

She couldn’t see his face through the hood, but she could tell he was starting to sweat as he answered in a nervous voice, “A given, considering I know how much you care for the _prostitutes_.” She snarled at the way he spat out the label, as if they were any less deserving of life than he was.

Psh. She was gonna kill this bitch.

She gripped the escrima sticks tighter and convinced herself not to swing at his small, small brain. She needed more information, first.

“Who are you working with.” She ground out. Dollhouse sighed and turned to a painting on the wall.

“Absolutely nobody. This is a legacy, Misty. A business passed on from my great great grandfather to his son, and to my father, and to me. We’ve been collecting dolls for decades.” By now her escrima sticks were getting suffocated by how hard she was gripping them.

“That’s fucking sad. You guys collect dolls for a living? Find a better hobby, better yet, a legal job.” Red Hood said from behind her, coming into view from where he was hiding in the shadows.

“Not a hobby, a livelihood.”

Misty pinched the bridge of her nose andpounced, not before grabbing the girl in his arms and throwing her to Red Hood, who caught her before she hit the ground.

The man fell to his knees in surprise when she was ripped off of his and she threw off the hood protecting his identity. “I know there are people alive here. Help me find them and I won’t kill you.” She squeezed his neck and grinned when he sputtered and wheezed for breath under her gloved hands.

She squeezed tighter before releasing and turning her attention to his wrists, binding them together. “They’re-“ he coughed in her face and she snarled, “They’re down the hall and to the left. The first door.” She kicked his head, effectively knocking him out before turning to Red Hood.

“C’mon, we don’t have any time to waste.” She ran down the hall and bust the door down to the dungeon-like room.

Marinette sink deeper into the the tub. It was the only nice thing she owned, beside her suit. It was porcelain and had sterling silver knobs to control the heat of the water.

She usually turned it ice-cold.

The mission had turned out just fine, but now Red Hood was deliberately helping out with her other missions and stake-outs.

Made her fucking _angry_ , that’s what it did. She hated it when people intentionally butted theirselves into her life.

She wasn’t gonna let them jump in and leave as fast as they came.

_You know him_.

No she didn’t. He just reminded her of someone.

His playful banter, his charming smile. She never saw his eyes in person, but she was one hundred percent sure they were as dreamy as she had fantasized about.

Jason.

But Red Hood wasn’t Jason, because Jason Todd was dead.

She hated when she didn’t know what was behind the mask she was working with.

She decked herself out in her suit and hopped over to the rooftop she and Jason used to sit on. If she couldn’t find him, she would have to make him come to her.

It wasn’t raining, but it rarely did in Gotham, other than the night she captured Dollhouse. The streets were eerily quiet, as if it wasn’t the city with one of the highest crime rates in the world.

She almost would have though so too, if she hadn’t lived here for her whole life, and saw things no child or teenager should have.

Now she was older, more aged and wiser, and she had saw and heard much more things than she had in her teenage years.

She sighed and decided to wait for ten more minutes before she sensed him standing behind her.

“Took you long enough. Sit down.” She knew better than to order people with guns around, but she knew he wouldn’t do anything unless she gave him a reason to.

He sat down and propped an arm up on his knee. They both stared off into the horizon before she started speaking softly.

“How long you been watchin’ me?”

“Live on the streets long?” He deflected and she faced him to find he was already staring at her through his mask. She found herself wanting to take it off but leaned back on her elbows instead.

“A few years. My accent give it away?” He slowly nodded.

“Me too.” He offered.

“You didn’t answer my question.”

“Didn’t want to.”

_(Catgirl pouted at Robin from where she was leaning on to his arm on his favorite gargoyle. “You don’t like me? I thought we had something real going on, ya know?”_

_Robin smirked, and she wanted to kiss the smirk right off him until he was a blushing mess underneath her- “I think I just saw a redhead with a beard piss on a plant.” She giggled and followed the whites of his domino to see the man zipping up his pants and looking around for any peeping eyes._

_After a few minutes of comfortable silence, she realized he never answered her question. “You didn’t answer my question.” His cheeks bloomed cherry red, and she suddenly decided that was her favorite color on him. She swallowed her sudden excess saliva as he answered._

_“Didn’t want to.” He retorted. She smirked.)_

“Ah.” She laid down on the jagged concrete rooftop, arms behind her head, completely relaxed, and waved him down to follow.

He followed, not before subtly hesitating. He was well aware she caught it when not many people could, but didn’t say anything.

“Wanna take your helmet off?” She grinned at him.

“Wanna make out with me?” She internally deflated and brushed off the creeping sense of Deja Vu. What a fuckin’ creep.

“I was hoping you’d take it off.”

“I was hoping you’d say yes, but we don’t all get what we want, huh?”

“Stop copying me. You remind me of this guy I used to know.” Her mood instantly plummeted and she sighed heavily.

“He seems like a real charmer.” He drawled, “Can I meet him sometime?”

“He’s dead.”

“Ah.”

“Ah, indeed. Don’t need ‘em anyway. Wasn’t like I was important to him.” She sat up flicked a random rock away with her fingers.

“What makes you think that?” He sat up as well and shifted closer until their shoulders were touching.

_(“Huh, Selina really seems to like Batsy, here.” Catgirl thought out loud, playing with the zipper on her suit._

_She heard Robin laugh from beside her and reply with sarcasm dripping off of everysyllable that came out of his sweet mouth. “What makes you think that?”)_

She looked up at the white peeking through his eye-holes. There was probably some kind of domino mask underneath his helmet, protecting his identity incase the helmet disappointed.

It was no use. She had already figured it out. She stared long and hard at his helmet and reached up to take her tinted goggles off.

He choked. “Marinette?”

She knew it was him. Something about his attitude reminded her so much of Jason Todd. She didn’t absolutely know until now, pushing back all of the evidence into a crevice at the back of her mind.

Trying to kill the current Robin? Wearing the bat symbol on his chests when he spoke of Batman with such disdain? It had to be in spite of the Dark Knight.

“Jason. Why did you leave me?” She tilted her head as her voice broke. His hands scrambled to press a hidden button on his helmet but she caught it and leaned in to whisper.

“Follow me.”

She slowly stood and made her way back to her disgusting apartment, leaving him to follow in her trail.

She slipped through the open window and turned around to see Jason towering behind her without his helmet on.

“You still have a mask on, what a shame.”

She slipped off her gloves and slowly reach up to caress his face and stare into the whites of his eyes.

She ripped the mask off.

“Fuck!” Jason swore. She cooed and reached up to gently rub where his skin was blooming red from irritation.

“You deserved that.” He sighed and leaned into her touch. She peered at him through half-lidded eyes. His eyes were as dreamy as ever, but much more aged. Shadows haunted the corners, almost as if he was made from them.

He leaned his face closer and closer until she leaped up and closed the gap. His arms instantly wrapped impossibly tight around her waist, pressing his chest to hers.

She closed her eyes and moaned in his mouth, hands roaming onto his head and playing with the roots of his hair. He groaned and moved his head down to bite the zipper on her neck and yank it down with his teeth.

“That’s hot.” She breathed. He grinned and bit at her neck, sucking and licking every few seconds. He repeated the actions on the other side of her neck, parallel to the hickeys he left minutes before.

She jumped and wrapped her legs around him and he moved his arms to support her knees, rubbing up and down her thighs.

Jason moved to yank the zipper of her suit down further, but stopped the moment the door swung open and Tim Drake barreled through.

“Marinette! I know who-“ The words died on his tongue as he looked at the scene before him. Marinette and Jason shared a glance before she removed her arms and stepped out of his hold.

“Uh, hey, Tim.” Tim gaped dumbly at her, shooting his eyes back and forth between the two of the adults.

“Uh, I’ll just...go.” Marinette scratched her head and waved a goodbye and Tim scrambled out the door. She turned her head back to see Jason struggling not to laugh.

She glared. “Don’t laugh. It’s not like I was the one giving you hickeys.”

Jason coughed. “Yes ma’am.” She smiled and led him to the couch to make him explain everything that happened in the past four years.

**Author's Note:**

> How you like that? Feel free to comment! I LOVE responding to them!! Also any questions I can answer.
> 
> Also, Dollmaker is that little bitch from Catwoman (2011-?) #10. I did not create him. I wanted Marinette and Jason to work on it cuz I liked that particular comic.


End file.
